Attack on Titan One-Shots
by Lil miss Chibi123
Summary: OK! So this is my Attack on Titan One-Shot book. This is also on Wattpad. My username is Mikasaisbadass122 for wattpad. Comment of the ship and Scenario, and I'll see what I can whip up.


_(Ok so this just popped up into my head recently because I was rewatching Naruto. In my head, an idea popped into my head. I was like, what would happen if someone mixed Aot with Naruto. Well here it is!!! XD_ )

Mikasa's P.O.V

My clan's mark burned on my back. It's been burning for a while now. My name is Mikasa Ackerman, one of the last to survive the massacre of the Ackerman clan. My little sister Zoey survived with me, and there was Levi, another survivor who was around my age, but he disappeared in the middle of it happening. Then, there was the murderer. He betrayed and killed his own clan. But, things weren't bad until that day. The Ackerman clan was quite lively in the past. We would hold festivals, celebrations, and throw massive parties for one of the member's birthday. My mom and Dad were the head of the clan. They always help others and took care of anyone in need. But, once that day came, hell broke out. I was currently running home from the academy, excited to celebrate my birthday with everyone. I was walking with two of my childhood friends and with Levi Ackerman, the one student who was the best at everything in the whole academy. We hardly interacted but were close friends in a way. The sun was just setting and kids were already heading home.

 _*flashback*_

 _"See you later Mikasa!", Eren called out, walking towards his house as we past it. Armin stayed with Eren and his parents, due to his grandpa passing away a few weeks ago. I waved back in response and continued walking with Levi._

 _"Are you excited for the party?", Levi asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. I nodded my head eagerly, almost bouncing up and down in excitement._

 _"Yeah! What present did you get me?", I asked, barely containing my energy. Levi chuckled a bit and ruffled my hair._

 _"You'll see once we get there. It's called a surprise for a reason.", Levi playfully chastised. I pouted but decided to leave it at that. We continued to walk home, enjoying a chat as well. As we approached our clan's gates, I couldn't help but notice something was off. The place was extremely quiet and the lights were out. We don't usually turn off the lights this early. I rushed inside, instantly freezing on the spot. There were bodies littered everywhere, some internal organs were visible. Levi walked into the same scene as I did, his demator going from calm to shock and anger. I ran to every body that was on the floor, hoping at least someone survived. Levi was doing the same as me. Screams echoed across the clan, startling us both._

 _"That was my mom!", I exclaimed while rushing over to my house. I ran to all the rooms checking each one. They weren't in a single room. Hearing more yells and screams, I rushed in the direction of it, not caring about anything else at the moment. I stopped in front of the shed, hesitating for a moment. I could smell blood coming from the inside of it. Mustering all the courage I had left, I slowly opened the door, into a bloodbath I wish I never seen. My mother was laying on the floor in her own blood, my father bring nowhere to be found, and my little sister Zoey, struggling to escape the murderers hands. I felt the Ackerman mark start to burn on my skin, reacting to the anger I'm feeling right now. The mark was a cherry blossom branch, going from the bottom of my back to the middle of it. (Every Ackerman who was female had a similar mark, depending on power. The move power, the more branches and petals form. For the guys its the same, but the petals were a blueish-black.) It making me feel a surge of power I never felt before. The figure laughed upon looking at my face._

 _"Well Mikasa, I knew you were one bright little girl, but seeing you so angry, I just can't help but laugh!", Kenny crackled, holding a dagger up to Zoey's neck. I new I had to be careful about what I did._

 _"L-LET HER GO!", I yelled, acting like I was angry and scared, but in reality, I was trying to get Levi's attention. Kenny only laughed harder, not even loosening up his grip on my little sister._

 _"You know, you sound adorable when you're angry. Why don't you come over here and your sister will live. Or you can run and your sister dies.", Kenny said. holding the dagger closer. I looked at Zoey, seeing how frighten she was. I breathed in and let out a shaky breath._

 _"F-First, my sister.", I said, holding my ground. Kenny only smiled manically and released Zoey. She came running towards my and clinged to my side._

 _"Now come-", Kenny started to say, but was cut off by a kuni whizzing past his head. Shinobis appeared out of nowhere, all with weapon's poised and aimed at Kenny. Prix, the leader of Maria walked through the doorway, anger flared across his face. He was usually drunk most of the time, but managed to get work done on time. When a situation was serious, his glares could've killed anyone. I grabbed Zoey and ran to the one person who my family trusted the most. Grisha was the best medical ninja in Maria. He helped the Ackerman clan the most in times of need. I ran to him and held on tight, as if my life depended on it._

 _"Mikasa, Zoey, is there anyone else who survived?", Grisha asked, concerned rising in his voice. My head shot up as one person popped into my head._

 _"Levi! Where's Levi?!", I asked, frantically looking around, trying to see if I could find him within the chaos. Grisha called over one of the shinobi and told her to look for Levi._

 _*Timeskip*_

 _"Here you go Mika.", Eren said, handing me a cup of water._

 _*Flashback ends*_

The Jaegers have been our family ever since. Carla even became a second mother to use. Helping us with certain justus, and even buying use gifts for us when we don't ask for it. Now that I'm 18 years old, I can finally do jobs on my own or in a team if I wanted to. I was currently walking around town eating Pocky, when screams started to erupt. People were running to the Wall of Heros, hoping to make it to safety in time. I rushed towards the sound of the screams, dodging villagers as I go. As I approached the village center, I was a group causing havoc on the houses.

"Grab all the women you can get boys. We're about to have some fun tonight!", a male's voice called out, causing the other guys to cheer. I hid in a corner and took off my shirt. My mark was spreaded across my whole body, starting on my lower back and snaking around my stomach and chest. Time for work. I caused all the regular trees to turn into sakura trees, alerting the captured women of my presence. The men however, became confused at what was going on.

"How can there be sakura trees when it's the middle of summer?!", one of the henchman cried, startled at the change of scenery. I jumped onto a rooftop and whistled to catch their attention.

" They only appear when I'm around. Also, if you want to get out of here without a problem, then I suggest you let go of those women over there and leave peacefully. If not, then let's just say it won't end up pretty for you.", I said, making a sakura petal appear into my hand. The leader looked at me, but not in my eye. He was staring at the mark on my body.

"Grab her and tie her up! She's an Ackerman!", the leader finally said, pointing at me. I sighed in annoyance I swear, corrupted men would do anything to get into a girl's pants. The sakura that was originally in my hand, turned into a sword. I hoped down and got into my fighting stance. _'They really are ignorant. Just like the rest.'_.' I sighed and took down the first guy. They were all weak so I was able to take them down before anyone else got here. I tied them all in a rope and freed the girls, getting a whole bunch of thank yous.

No one's P.O.V

As Mikasa was explaining the situation to the Shinobi that just came, they were all unaware of a pair of steel blue eyes watching from a distance. Levi secretly went back into the village after disappearing for 6 years. Nobody knew he was back, not even his closest friend. Levi really didn't have a reason to come back except for one thing, to come back to the one person he had a crush on ever since they were 4. To come back to Mikasa.

Time skip*

Mikasa was walking back to her apartment, exhausted and everything. What she needed was a nice hot shower to relax in. She walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Everything went back to normal after the whole fiasco that just happened. Mikasa walked over to her bathroom and walked in. She took of her clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles and washed away the dirt and grime. Mikasa stayed in the shower for about a good 30 minutes, not hearing someone enter her room due to the water running down her face. She stepped out and wrapped her favorite red towel around her body. She walked out not noticing the shadow that was sitting right on her window sill.

"Hey Mikasa.", Levi said, causing the girl to get startled. Mikasa turned towards the sound of his voice, ready to beat the crap out of the person who entered his room. Levi ignored the fact that she was in a towel for the moment and hoped off, only to lean against the wall.

"Levi, what are you doing here? Better yet, why are you showing up 6 years later?", Mikasa asked, anger boiling up in her stomach. He left her and Zoey in the hands of Kenny. If the Shinobi didn't come in time, then they both would have died. Levi could sense his old friend's anger, but, this didn't stop him from being determined.

"Look, I know you're mad but let me explain. I ran to tell the Shinobi what was happening. After I told them, I left the village to become stronger. I wanted to strong enough to protect the ones I care about. I wanted to protect you.", Levi said, guilt coming across his face. Mikasa didn't say anything after hearing those words. Mikasa had a crush on Levi ever since they were kids, but always ignored it. Levi came closer and Mikasa backed up, still holding onto her towel.

"Mikasa…", was all Levi said as he came closer. Mikasa eventually backed herself into a wall. She mentally cursed at herself. She was focused on backing up that she failed to noticed how close Levi was until his arms and hands caged her in.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry.", Levi said, his steel blue eyes looking into her onyx eyes. Mikasa didn't know what came over her as she pulled Levi into a kiss. Levi was shocked at first, but kissed back into her soft lips. Levi placed his hand onto Mikasa's hips, earning a small gasp from her. He pulled her in closer, pushing their bodies together. They eventually pulled away from each other's lips, panting for air. Mikasa had her eyes closed, still dazed from the kiss. Her eyes shot open once feeling a pair of lips on her neck. Levi glazed his tongue along Mikasa's neck, enjoying the taste and jasmine in her skin. Mikasa sighed at the feeling, plus, she would have been lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. Levi's hands traveled to Mikasa's legs and hoisted her up, causing her to instinctively wrap her arms and legs around him. Levi carried Mikasa to her bed, gently laying her down. Levi continued to kiss Mikasa's body, enjoying the sounds erupting from her throat. Levi removed the towel from Mikasa's body, causing Mikasa to hide her body in embarrassment.

"You don't have to cover up yourself Mikasa.", Levi whispered, kissing Mikasa's cheek. Mikasa nodded and slowly moved her arms, leaving her exposed. Levi planted a kiss onto Mikasa's lips before kissing down onto her chest. Mikasa's pink buds were perked out from arousal.

"Aahh~", Mikasa moaned out as Levi flicked his tongue over one her buds. Levi tooked that bud into his mouth played with the other. Mikasa squirmed under Levi, tangling her fingers into his hair. After a while, Levi stopped and removed his shirt, reaving his abbs and a few scars he had. Mikasa couldn't help but gently run her fingers along his body, admiring the condition his muscles were in. Levi smirked and pinned Mikasa's hands on both sides of her. He wasted no time reclaiming Mikasa's lips, exploring every nook and cranny with his tongue. Mikasa rubbed her legs together, trying to get any friction if possible. Holding down her hands with one of his own, Levi slid down his free hand lightly stroked Mikasa's glistening folds. Mikasa arched her back from the pleasure, biting her lip so another moan doesn't escape her lips. Levi took at as a challenge. He pushed 2 fingers into Mikasa's dripping core, earning a gasp from her. Mikasa was trying not to moan but the pleasure was too much for her. Levi ghosted his thumb across Mikasa's nub, finally earning another moan from her.

"Aahh! Levi!~", Mikasa moaned out as Levi quickened his fingers pace. Levi grabbed on of Mikasa's breasts and started to massage it. Mikasa eventually came onto Levi's fingers, having the first orgasm of her life. Levi continued to remove all his articles of clothing, letting his member spring free. Mikasa blushed and bright red and looked away. Levi gently grabbed Mikasa's chin and her look at him.

"I love you Mikasa.", Levi said, lulling Mikasa into a deep kiss. While distracting Mikasa from the kiss, Levi placed himself as her entrance. The pain wasn't as bad as Mikasa thought, it was only a dull throb. She gave Levi the alright and he started to move. Levi pulled out all the way until the tip and slammed back in, going faster each time he did it. Mikasa had a death grip on the sheets, her body burning up from the constant waves of pleasure. She was starting to feel a small not building in her stomach, growing bigger and tighter.

"L-Levi! I t-think I'm- AAHHH!~", Mikasa moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck. Levi sensed her climax and went faster and harder, going at a inhuman speed. Mikasa arched her back as she reached her climax, Levi following after her. The young female Ackerman let her body drop onto her soft mattress to catch her breath.

"You ok Mika?", Levi asked, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Mikasa snuggled into Levi's chest, sleep overcoming her.

"I'm fine Levi.", Mikasa yawned. Levi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the girl he fell in love with. They both fell into a peaceful slumber and became boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
